The present invention relates to garments, and more particularly to garments that are convertible for alternative purposes.
A variety of convertible jackets is available on the market. Generally speaking, a convertible jacket is a jacket that can be worn as a jacket when desired and selectively converted into an alternative configuration when a jacket is not desired. For example, a conventional convertible jacket may include a pocket in which the remainder of the jacket can be stuffed for storage. The pocket may include a zipper so that the remainder of the jacket can be securely closed within the pocket. Convertible jackets are useful in a variety of situations, including those where the wearer may move from outdoors where a jacket is desired to indoors where no jacket is desired. Convertible jackets can be particularly useful in the context of travel where the wearer may move from outside to the inside of a transit terminal and eventually to the inside of a plane, train or bus. To provide improved functionality for travel, some conventional convertible jackets include a pocket that is generally rectangular so that when the jacket is stuffed in the pocket, it can be used as a pillow.
Although existing convertible jackets are useful and provide dual-purpose functionality not available in non-convertible jackets, there remains a need for a convertible jacket that provides improved performance in at least select applications.